


Phan (FASTER!)

by toxi1001



Category: Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxi1001/pseuds/toxi1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I suck at summaries....<br/>Basically Dan Howell aka (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester aka (amazingphil) are best friends... but for all of this time Phil has had a massive crush on Dan. Dan only sees Phil as his best friend but not for long... (READ TO FIND OUT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan (FASTER!)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic on archive of our own I hope you like it)

> "I love you Phil... you know that right?"
> 
> Dan sat next to Phil and gave him a hug. Phil blushed and hugged back.
> 
> "Only as a friend though."
> 
> Dan laughed and ruffled Phil's hair. Phil got up and quickly ran out of the living room. When Phil got to his room he felt like crying. He had loved Dan ever since they first met. Dan ran to Phil's room five minutes later and knocked on the door.
> 
> "Phil?... are you okay?"
> 
> Phil didn't answer so Dan opened the door and walked in.
> 
> "Phil please tell me what's wrong, I wont judge at all you are my best friend."
> 
> Phil was laying down face flat on his pillow. He mumbled back but Dan couldn't make out what he was saying. 
> 
> "What was that Phil?"
> 
> Dan asked gently and sat beside Phil on Phil's bed. Phil sat up and had tears filling his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but they kept coming back.
> 
> "Its just... I'm upset."
> 
> "But I want to know why."
> 
> "I-I... can't tell you yet."
> 
> "Please Phil. I have got to know in order to cheer you up!"
> 
> "Fine... ever since we met-" 
> 
> Phil paused for a moment and grabbed a tissue. 
> 
> "Ever since we met... I... have loved you."
> 
> "I love you too Phil. You're a great friend."
> 
> "BUT I LOVE YOU IN A DIFFERENT WAY!" 
> 
> Phil finally let it out and stormed out of the room.
> 
> "Oh..." Dan murmured and sat there in shock.
> 
> Meanwhile, Phil walked out of the apartment. He ran outside and sat on the cold, hard cement, crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to film any videos with Dan for a long time, he didn't want to go back inside... until Dan looked out of the window and  saw him crying on the footpath.
> 
> "PHIL! COME BACK!"
> 
> Dan yelled out as loud as he could but Phil didn't look up.
> 
> "How adorable."
> 
> Dan said to himself while walked away from the window. Phil looked up a minute later but Dan wasn't there anymore so he went back to feeling miserable and cold. Dan came back in about twenty minutes and threw a paper airplane. It landed directly on Phil's head. 
> 
> "Ah! What was that?" 
> 
> Phil said and grabbed it off his head. There was writing on the outside of the plane that said  _'read me'_ so he opened up the plane and read the note. 
> 
> **_I'm sorry I made you upset Phil... I just wasn't expecting you to like me in that way. But to be honest, you are pretty adorable and.... attractive. Please come back up so we can talk about this please. <3 Dan._ **
> 
> Phil blushed and yelled out "YES!" Then ran back to their apartment. When Phil was right outside the room, he took a big gulp of air and took his keys out. He slowly opened the door but he didn't see Dan.
> 
> "Dan? Where are you?"
> 
> Phil was quite worried because it was strangely quiet and Dan didn't answer. Phil walked in and sat on the couch. He buried his head in his palms.
> 
> "Of course this day is going to get worse..."
> 
> Phil mumbled. Little did Phil know though was that Dan was creeping behind him. 
> 
> _Crreeaaakkk_
> 
> "WHAT IS THAT?"
> 
> Phil looked up and looked both sides. Suddenly, Dan jumped on top of Phil and started kissing him roughly, hardly giving Phil a chance to take a breath.  Before Dan knew it Phil kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck. After a minute of kissing Dan pulled away to get a breath.
> 
> "How do you feel now Phil?"
> 
> Dan smiled and pulled Phil back in. Phil nibbled on Dan's bottom lip.
> 
> "I need more~"
> 
> Phil pleaded. Dan got off off Phil and whipped off his shirt. He then unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants, revealing his erection pushing against his boxers. Phil immediately got aroused by that and took off his clothes. Dan got back on top of Phil and stroked Phil's cock, making Phil hornier and wanting more.
> 
> "Dan.... faster..."
> 
> Dan immediately jerked Phil's cock faster. Phil started breathing more heavily as he could feel his orgasm coming.
> 
> "I'm coming-" 
> 
> Phil said as he moaned. 
> 
> "Dan!"
> 
> Phil suddenly let out long strokes of white cum onto Dan's chest. Dan licked all of the remains off Phil's cock and swallowed. 
> 
> "Fuck me... hard." 
> 
> Phil said as he pulled off Dan's boxers. Phil gasped at how precious Dan looked. Phil grabbed a tube of lube he had kept in his drawers and smothered it around his ass. He added two fingers, sliding it inside him. After one minute of foing that he added another finger... after the next his fourth finger.
> 
> "I'm ready..." 
> 
> Phil said and removed his fingers.
> 
> "Ok..."
> 
> Dan mumbled and entered his cock into Phil's ass. He thrusted slowly but gradually got faster. Dan tried to hold in his moans but as soon as he got faster he had to let it out. 
> 
> "Ahh... mm~"
> 
> "Faster Dan faster!"
> 
> Phil yelled while Dan moaned. When Dan felt his orgasm his warm juices filled Phil's ass. Dan stood there panting along with Phil, feeling exhausted.
> 
> "This is the best day of my life~"
> 
> Dan said and got a blanket. He wrapped it around both of them and before they knew it they were asleep.
> 
>  


End file.
